Through the Window
by Darkyami7
Summary: It always works in the movies…Jonouchi has a plan to declare his love to Yugi…of course, things like that don't always work out. This fic has a fluff to plot ratio of 3 to 1, so enjoy! YxJ


Through the Window

Rating: K+ 

Warnings: Well…if you're allergic to fluff…you might as well back out right now.

Summary: It always works in the movies…Jonouchi has a plan to declare his love to Yugi…of course, things like that don't always work out. This fic has a fluff to plot ratio of 3 to 1, so enjoy! YxJ

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm writing a Joey/Yugi fic. I just couldn't get it to work with Yami and Yugi, or Yami and Kaiba, so Yugi and Joey it is. I got this idea when my sister said that something like this would never work in the movies…then the wheels started turning…so, here you go!

* * *

Jonouchi stood alone outside of Yugi's house, a rather large, round rock clenched in his throwing hand. It was dark out, and someone that saw Jonouchi standing there would almost certainly get out their cell phone and call the police. But Jonouchi wasn't planning on stealing any of Yugi's possessions…he just wanted to somehow steal Yugi's heart.

The reason that Jonouchi was standing outside of Yugi's window, a rock in hand, was because he wanted to tell Yugi that he loved him…he would have done it in the daylight, maybe at school, or at the arcade…or somewhere, but he never got a moment alone with the small duelist to do it in…not 'do it,' mind you, you know, 'do it…' Oh, never mind. 

Jonouchi looked longingly up at the window, where he could see the outline of Yugi's petite body…Jonouchi guessed that he was getting changed for bed, and he waited patiently. Yugi never took very long to get changed, he didn't care that much about his appearance, especially when just getting into his nightclothes. Well…it wouldn't matter if Jonouchi waited patiently or not. If the window broke by some weird chance, he wouldn't want a piece of glass caught in his eye…Yami would surely kill him for that…

Yugi moved out of sight, and Jonouchi raised his hand. This always, always worked in the movies. Jonouchi would throw the rock, it would hit the window (and miraculously not break it), then Yugi would go over and open the window, where Jonouchi would shout, "Yugi, I love you!" Then Yugi would blush a brilliant shade of red, and run downstairs to hug Jonouchi and proclaim his love back…it was the perfect plan. 

Jonouchi swung his arm back and let the rock fly…

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes, tired after his day of school, work in the shop, and homework. He didn't see Jonouchi all day, and it was literally driving him crazy…even when he did get to see the blond haired teen, he was always surrounded by other friends…never a moment alone…

Suddenly, Yugi heard a crash and a rock flew into his window, glass shards flying everywhere. Yugi closed his suddenly open amethyst eyes, hoping that none of the sharp material would hit him in that particular organ…Yami would kill whoever did it, he was sure. But Yami didn't wake up from the crash, he was also tired from hording Tea off all day.

Once the onslaught of material was done, Yugi reached over and grabbed his phone with a shaky hand, ready to dial 9-1-1. The police department was only a block or two away, they'd probably get here before the person (robber or otherwise) had a chance to get in the house.

Yugi sat up while telling the operator the information that they asked for…Yugi felt scared, and suddenly wished that Jonouchi was there by his side, telling him that everything was going to be okay, whispering fond words into his ear… 

Yugi hung up the phone, the mere thought of Jonouchi calming his nerves to a certain extent. He could already hear sirens in the distance…he jumped off of his bed, whoever was outside of his window could somehow climb in and steal whatever it was they wanted…but the Millennium Puzzle was securely fastened around his neck, and that was really the only thing in the room that he cared about; Yugi started off down the stairs and sat in his living room, the most secluded room in the whole house.

* * *

Jonouchi waited…and waited…and waited…he was a little peeved, as the rock actually did break the window…that wasn't the best thing that could happen at the moment, he probably scared Yugi, but he heard a door close, and he knew that Yugi was coming down to see him…

But what was Jonouchi going to say? Umm…he didn't get to that part…whoops…he walked to the door, ready to just envelop Yugi in his arms and tell him what he hoped Yugi wanted to hear…but Yugi didn't come… 

Jonouchi could hear sirens in the distance, and they were getting louder and louder, 'Crap,' Jonouchi thought, 'There must have been a robbery somewhere…or a murder…maybe I should get home.' With one last glance at the door behind him, Jonouchi turned around…only to come face-to-face with a police officer, a pair of handcuffs in the man's grasp.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Jonouchi paled.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Muto?" 

Yugi nodded at the police officer at his door. He stayed inside of the house until the sirens dimmed from his line of hearing, and then he heard a knock at the Game Shop's door, "Did you catch them?" Yugi asked, feeling more than a little self-conscious in his pajamas with the little stars on them.

"Yes, we did. Stupid guy, he was standing right in front of your house…" 

Yugi crunched his eyebrows together, "Really? Umm…officer, what was this person's name? Did you get it?" 

"Yes, we did, out of his jacket pocket. Some guy named Jonouchi Wheeler…why? Do you know him?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened in shock, "Oh no…actually, I do know him…and I think that there's been a little misunderstanding…"

* * *

Jonouchi sat in jail, his hands cuffed in front of him, looking at the world through a nifty set of metal rails. 'This is not what was supposed to happen.' Jonouchi thought. He knew that Yugi would figure out the mix-up and come get him out, but in the meantime…this was not how Jonouchi was supposed to spend his Thursday evening…Jonouchi closed his eyes, nope, not how his evening was supposed to go at all…

Yugi burst into the room, looking pale and upset and embarrassed all at the same time. Jonouchi could tell that he just threw on a pair of pants and a shirt; he didn't even bother to get his tri-colored hair back in formation, it was all out of order, "Jonouchi, oh my god, Jonouchi, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it was you…" 

Jonouchi stood up from the bench that he was on and went over to the semi-wall that separated him and Yugi, "Don't worry about it, Yuge, I wasn't thinking…I didn't know that you would actually call the cops!"

Yugi rolled his eyes…of course he called the cops, "Jonouchi, that kind of stuff only works in…" Comprehension dawned on his face, but they both ignored it as Jonouchi was still in a jail cell, his hands cuffed.

Some person or another on jail duty came over and opened the cell, then further entered it to un-cuff Jonouchi. He rubbed his sore wrists then smiled a little at the man, "Thanks." Hey, at least he was free…and finally alone with Yugi. Not exactly how he planned on getting there…but that was okay.

* * *

Jonouchi and Yugi walked back to Yugi's house in silence. Neither of them said a word for the two and a half blocks that they had to walk, as they were both mulling over their thoughts. At the door of the Game Shop, Yugi stopped and looked at Jonouchi, "Jonouchi…" He blinked and looked away, rubbing the back of his head, "Why…why were you outside of my house on a Thursday night, throwing rocks at my window?" He looked back at Jonouchi, who suddenly had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well…" Jonouchi said, the blush deepening, "It was because…" This was the part that Jonouchi didn't plan on…even though he worked it out in his head a million times that day…he had the scene, the circumstances…just not the words…

Suddenly Yugi walked up to him, stood on his tip-toes, and planted a very light, chaste kiss on Jonouchi's slightly chapped lips. Yugi stepped back, his face more than a little red, "Was it…because of that?"

Jonouchi swallowed his shock, but not his joy, and pulled Yugi into his arms, kissing him again, ecstatic because he and the smaller teen felt the same way, "Yes, it was…Yugi, I love you."

Yugi smiled in Jonouchi's embrace and nuzzled his head into Jonouchi's chest while wrapping his arms around his waist, "I love you, too, Jonouchi…" To Yugi…being scared about someone breaking into his house was way worth the feeling that he was having now…it was even better. He never imagined that Jonouchi would ever do anything like this…he never imagined that Jonouchi would risk going to jail…just for him, even if he didn't notice the risk…Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes, and he pulled his head away from Jonouchi to look into his soft brown eyes.

Jonouchi wiped away Yugi's tears with a callused thumb; he knew that Yugi was crying from happiness, and that was it, just pure and loving happiness. Jonouchi couldn't help but smile at Yugi, and Yugi smiled back, his tears gone almost as soon as they came. 

Jonouchi's plan, though not working out in the sense that he thought it would, did end up working in the long run…and besides, this was even better than he imagined it…this kind of thing never happened in the movies.

…At least not to him…

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? Please review! 


End file.
